Ouran High
by Schnauzer.krb
Summary: Tamaki's life is about to be turned around for he is about to realize that he has a twin brother, and they have been separated since birth. What will happen when he finds out? Will his brother have the same attiude  as our beloved Tamaki?
1. Ouran High School

I walked into a classroom it was little weird for I had recently moved to Japan and immediately I felt all the boys and girls eyes in the classroom on me.

"Who is this girl?" One boy asked another boy. "I have no idea but she has pretty hair." The boy replied. I stood at the front of the class unsure of what I was to do for Ouran never let in just any sort of person. I knew that but here I was a trapped by a sea of beautiful and rich young men and ladies.

I looked around at my future classmates trying to get a first impression of them all and they were trying to get one of me I was sure for they never took their eyes off of me thankfully the teacher stood up at this time for I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Class we have a new student as of today." He said turning his gaze towards me like it wasn't awkward enough standing in front of the classroom of my future class mates. He bowed to me which I was not sure was Japanese culture. I took it as a cue to introduce myself well I froze for a few seconds wondering what to do.

"Konnichiha, my name is Hikari Okinowa. I am half British it would be my pleasure to get to know you all." I finally said soothingly. "You can sit beside Tamaki." A blonde boy waved after hearing his name well this was going to be interesting I thought to myself.

I took my seat beside Tamaki. "Suou Tamaki." He introduced himself last name first I so was not use to this where I moved from you always introduced yourself with your first name followed by your last name. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I said trying to sound cheerful.

Lunch time well I wandered around trying to find a place to sit where it was not too crowded I finally found a spot and was about to sit down when Tamaki called me over to sit with him and his friend who were all guys or so I thought.

I sat down with them and was bombarded with questions. I tried to answer them all but I just could not keep up. I really was starting to wonder about them especially the one with the short brown hair at the end. What was his name again... Oh Haruhi that was it. He seemed off in his own world.

Looking around I could see all the other boys at the other tables staring at me but why I was no different than any other girl here other than the fact that I had golden blonde hair like Tamaki. Tamaki was trying to flirt with me I was sure of it well he had to do much better than what he was doing to win my affections. The others seemed shocked that I did not fall deeply in love with him for some reason.

I decided that I had enough of this swooning prince and his friends so I got up from the table and excused myself. And headed to find some peace and quiet but never found any for whenever I sat down a bunch of boys jumped out of their seats to join me. I was not use to this normally I was the one who was ignored.

Later that day I was looking for a place to study and I found what I thought was an empty music room but boy I was horribly wrong it was a host club and the guy who I was actually trying to avoid was running it. When I heard the words, "Welcome Princess" I tried to leave the room but I tripped and landed on the ground and hit my head well I actually don't remember that happening for I was knocked out cold afterwards.

When I finally came to I found that I was no longer on the floor but was moved to a plush couch where three of the members of the host club were staring at me but not Tamaki thank goodness I never wanted to see his dirty face again. I tried to sit up but one of the twins Hikaru I believe it was pushed me back down. "Not so fast." He said while his brother was at my shoulder.

Together they gently lifted me up and placed a fluffy pillow behind my back. I was hoping that my wig wasn't slipping off for that would be disastrous. My one secret that I wanted to keep hidden for now, in a few days Hikari Okinowa would move back to England and no longer exist and Hiroshi Kenji would move in.

How exactly am I going to act differently to keep my secret form them until then I did not know for they already found it weird that I did not enjoy their company like every other girl would. Suddenly I was lifted up by the strong Mori and was brought over to the nurse of the school. My secret was almost as good as gone now I thought.

To my surprise the nurse just feels my head to see if it hurt anywhere and asks me a series of questions to see if I could remember anything. Unfortunately I couldn't remember a lot of what happened before my accident which meant that I had amnesia and that I would most likely now not be left alone by the club for they will be afraid that I will sue them which of course I had no plans on doing but I was not going to let them know that.

The next day I woke up with a massive headache and really hadn't slept at all for I had to be woken up every hour to make sure I didn't slip into a comma or anything. Well I was planning on attending school but my parents told me that it was unwise and of course had no idea on the game that I was playing there.

I snuck out of the house and went to school anyways but I forgot my wig and looked down and I was wearing trousers and a dress shirt something a girl in Japan would never be caught in. Well now I could not continue my role playing and would have to reregister as Hiroshi Kenji earlier than I had expected. I headed straight for the registry office but stopped outside the door looked around. Good there was no one to be around. I thought to myself as I placed and white envelope into the mail slot and waited a few moments before entering the office long enough for them to open the envelop read it and cross Hikari Okinowa off their school's roster.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked I told her that I would like to register for classes. "You're in luck we just had a young lady transfer from this school which was such a shame for she was just with us for one day." She quickly handed me the all familiar registration form I filled it out completely and entirely. She then led me to my first class asked the teacher if she speak to him quickly and left me alone with the class.

Again I was in the awkward position of waiting for the teacher to introduce me well this time I could act as my actual self I could see the curious faces on the girls faces as they leaned forward to get a look of this new blonde boy. I also saw Tamaki in the back growing more jealous by the minute for I was getting the attention of the girls not him.

Finally the teacher returned and told the class that Hikari Okinowa would no longer be attending Ouran academy. He then turned to me "However I would like to introduce to you Hiroshi Kenji he will be taking Hikari's spot. Would you like to say a few word of introduction to the class Hiroshi?" He asked me. I nodded.

I could hear the wheels in the girls heads turning they were wondering what I was going to say. Well I couldn't back down now. "Good day to you all like our professor already said my name is Hiroshi Kenji I am half French and it would be my honour to get to every single one of you."

"Who does he think he is a god or something?" I heard Tamaki ask another student. He did not know that I already knew who he was. I took my seat as directed by the teacher and felt the eyes of the girls on the back of my neck as I did. Before extending my hand toward Tamaki as a greeting I ran it through my short blonde hair the exact same color as Tamaki's well I would reveal that mystery later on for now I wanted it to be secret for I did not know how Tamaki would take it if he found out that he had a twin and they we were separated since birth.

The class turned to look at us and were astonished to see that we almost looked exactly alike. "Could they be related somehow?" I heard one girl ask another I knew that I would not be able to keep my secret for long for there would be a long stream of question concerning his appearance.

Lunch time I find a seat on the ground and was immediately swarmed by a dozen young ladies. "Ladies, ladies would you take it easy." I said as I leaned over and placed my hand under the chin of the one who was sitting next to me. "My dear what would your name be" I said smoothly. She blushed a little before answering me "Aimi Chiasa!" Turning to the girl beside her and she told me hers "Emi Hiromi" I smiled as they all shared their names. "Now you all know my name but I will say it again. Hiroshi Kenji." I turn to the girl on the other side of me and pulling out a rose I say "Would you accept this dear." as I handed her the rose and all the others held their breaths as they waited for her response. She turned redder and took the rose nodding.

Tamaki was busy staring over towards me but I did not realize it. He turned to the twins and asked "Who does he think he is handing out roses to the young women?" he reminded him of someone but he could not place it. In unison the twins replied "Why don't we invite him to join our club so we can find out his true identity?" They asked Tamaki smiling mischievously for they had already figured it out. "You know that is not I bad idea I will go over there and ask him to join our club as a trial host."

"He's clueless" the Hikaru said to his twin brother, as Tamaki made his way towards me.


	2. Welcoming into the Host Club

"He's clueless" the Hikaru said to his twin brother, as Tamaki made his way towards me.

Suddenly Tamaki was beside me. Well I knew exactly what he was going to ask for I heard about his host club, and even made an appearance totally by accident yesterday. "Ladies may I talk to Hiroshi alone for a little while please?" They swooned over him and left me. Now I am terribly uncomfortable I did not want to be alone with him not yet at least. Well here it comes I thought to myself he is going to ask me. "Hiroshi I would like you to stop by the third music room today for I would like you to become a trial host in this host club I have created." "I am not sure if I can accept an offer as grand as this." I lied I did want to be part of his host club. After a moment of silence I finally say the words "I will accept as long as I can pull out at anytime if I feel uncomfortable." He smiled at me "Well then I will see you after school then." With that he floated away as if on a cloud.

When he left my lunch dates returned I had the feeling that they hadn't gone far and had heard what was exchanged between Tamaki and myself. I felt sweat run down my back what was I going to do they were expecting me at the host club where I made my first appearance by accident now as myself I would hopefully become a host and in time reveal my identity as Tamaki's twin brother.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice of Aimi Chiasa brought me back to reality. What to say what to do I did not know if what I said was right but I said it anyway. "I was thinking about your beauty my love and how you should share it with every man in this school." She blushed and smiled a little. Okay that went better than I expected. Lunch was finally over brining me ever closer to last period and my visit to the host club.

It was finally time for me to make my way and take my place as a trial host at the host club. I was a little late and I did not think that it would matter that much, man was I wrong. I opened the doors and the place was already swimming with beautiful young women. I was greeted by Hunny and his charming ways. "Welcome Hirioshi! I am glad that you made it!" Then Tamaki came over I gritted my teeth I was not going to like this.

"Greetings Hirioshi I am honoured that you have blessed us with your presence." Hot pink roses flew around him and all the girls awed. It was now or never I had to respond to him, I had to beat him at his own game if I was going to be welcomed as a permanent host.

"I am so sorry that I am late I got caught up with my studying that I lost track of time." I said smoothly while being surrounded by yellow and red roses. The girls squealed with delight as we went back and forth he would say a line then I would reply while the flowers kept swirling around us blending into one another's like it was planned.

"It was rude to keep your guests waiting." He finally said as he half dragged me to a nearby couch where three girls were already sitting and waiting for me. One I already knew to be Aimi Chiasa. "My apologies I did not mean to keep such beautiful young women waiting." I turned to Aimi she was now wearing a lovely pink dress with a pair of diamond earrings that glittered in the light.

"A pleasure to meet you again my dear, it is Aimi Chiasa right?" She nodded and her cheeks turned a soft pink. "I am sorry but I do not know the rest of your names. Would you please grace me with them?" The girl across from Aimi began. "My name Hiroshi is, Asami Chie Katsumi." "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Katsumi." I said as I handed her a bright red rose. She graciously accepted the rose and flushed. The other girl was a bit shyer I knew that I would have to make her feel more comfortable but how could I do that. Finally I turned to her and asked her softly. "What is your name my dear? For I would much rather call you by your name then by any other name." Finally she spoke up to answer my question. "My name is Mr. Kenji is Kimiko Jun Izanami" "Now was that so hard my dear Izanami." She shook her head and lowered her eyes.

Tamaki was watching me from afar and was a little impressed on my progress. "How is it that he remains so masculine yet has a charm about him that draws the young ladies to himself?"

"I don't know Tamaki he is just a natural like yourself of course." Kyoya answered Tamaki's question. But he too was beginning to wonder something and that was why I looked and acted so much like Tamaki. He was getting suspicious and was going to find out the reasoning I knew it but I did not know how soon that would be.

Tamaki was at my side again I knew at that moment that I would no longer be a trial host but become a full member of the host club. I had dreamed of this moment I so wanted to be with my twin brother and I wanted him to know that I was his twin. I did not know however when would be the right time to reveal my secret for it would crash his whole world. "Hiroshi welcome to our club. From this day on you will no longer be a trial host but a fully pledged host. You have passed my test congratulations." The girls at my section squealed in delight and congratulated me in their own ways.


	3. I am your Twin!

Tamaki arrived home rather distraught he had never been out shined at the club before but this new guy Hiroshi Kenji walked in and did just that. "Seriously who is this guy?" Tamaki thought out loud to himself. He almost did not realize that there was a lot of work going on in the mansion where he lived.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" He asked his father when he finally found him directing one of the servants who was in a spare room tidying it up and pulling certain objects out. "Just a few renovations of course, I got bored of this room and wanted to change it around." Fair enough Tamaki thought to himself. His father was hiding something though he never just completely changed a room just because he was bored of it. He was going to find out what his father was up to and why. This was his mission he would start by asking some of the servants. One would tell he was sure of it.

The servants were more secretive than his father but he was not going to let that stop him he had to find out what was going on he would call Kyoya to see if he knew anything of what was going on.

Kyoya heard his cell phone ring he flipped it open when he saw that it was Tamaki who was calling he reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello." "Hi Kyoya there is major renovations going on at my house and I have no idea why. Do you have any ideas?"

Kyoya covered the mouth piece before sighing how would he have any ideas on what was going on at his friend's house. "Maybe you are going to have a guest and your father wants the room to be more to his taste?" He asked Tamaki.

Tamaki thought about this a guest they hardly had any guests and why would his father renovate a whole room just so this guest if there was going to be one would feel more comfortable. "Well it still does not make any sense. Why go through so much effort just to impress a guest?"

Kyoya sighed again but this time he did not cover the mouth piece. "I don't know. Now would you just leave me alone?" Kyoya said a little angrily. He needs so much help he thought to himself after he hung up the phone. He then went to his own bedroom and plopped down on his couch and started thinking about the new boy Hiroshi Kenji. Why did he look so much like his friend Tamaki he could not place it yet the thought kept running through his mind. Another thought came to him out of nowhere. "Could Tamaki his long time friend have a twin brother?" He thought to himself out loud. If so had they ever met before? He was sure if Tamaki had a brother he never met him. But why would Hiroshi finally come out now if he was Tamaki's brother much more his twin. Why were they separated? He really was annoyed at these thoughts and why had they chosen now to flag his mind

Mean while Tamaki was still confused why his father would keep something from him. If they were having a guest he would understand. Unless yes that would have to be it, his train of thought was broken when he realised that there was now boxes being moved into the room. He went to his father again this time he demanded to know what was going on. "Father why are there boxes being moved into that room?"

His father sighed but answered his son. "Because we are having someone move in who feel that you will bond with immediately though you have never met them." What someone was moving in and he was going to bond with them. Why would he do that unless it was a family member but he knew all of his family or he thought he did?

He then marched into his own room to think about what his father just said some more. Who exactly was moving into his house and why? Why would he bond with a complete stranger unless no he met his cousins so it could not be one of them. Suddenly the door bell rang and his father was calling him to come out of his room. Reluctantly he headed down to the foyer where to his surprise I was standing at the front of the door. "Tamaki I would like for you to meet your twin brother Hiroshi." I have a twin brother? Tamaki thought to himself.

"Hi, Tamaki." I said while trying not to squeeze him in a hug. Which I so wanted to do, he finally knew that I was his twin I did not have to hide it from him anymore. But I did have to hide it from the rest of the host club if he wanted me to which I would do reluctantly. "Tamaki, will you please show Hiroshi to his room?" My father asked my twin brother. Tamaki just shrugged and started walking to a room on the right I took my cue and followed not talking for I knew it was too soon to say anything.

Once in my new room I took everything in it all seemed like a dream I was not used to anything like this. I was not used to this life style for I grew up in commoners housing back in France. I knew that my life was going to change when I met my real family but I had no idea that it was going to be this drastic of a change. I now had servants who were waiting to get me whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it. I had a twin brother who did not even know I existed until a couple days ago but he never thought that I could be his twin and end up living with him. I also now had a huge room with tons and tons of clothes and books and everything else that I had wanted to have.


	4. Secrets Out

**Author's Note**

"**Good day everyone I hope that you are enjoying my story. I thought that I would introduce myself my name is Kristy. I love writing this story but I may not post any more chapters unless I get some reviews it can be anything I just want to know how I am doing. So if you would so kind and leave a review it would be most appreciated for I want to continue to share this story with you and your friends. Here is the next chapter enjoy and talk to you later. " **

Tamaki came charging into my bedroom a couple hours later and asked. "What are you doing here? Who are you exactly?" "Tamaki I am here to be with my real family not my adoptive one that I have been with since birth. I am your twin brother though we have never met, I have been since we were born. Why do I look act almost exactly like you if I were not your twin?""I don't have a twin why would I and if I did why would we be separated, for aren't twins suppose to remain together from birth or they will die, or something?"

"Tamaki, Tamaki you silly boy twins can be separated it has happened before and it will probably happen again. I am just glad that you finally know. I also know that you will not accept me as your twin brother right away but in time I am sure once you realize how similar we are that you will accept me as your twin. For now feel free to ask me whatever you want to and I will try to answer it truthfully."

Tamaki just stared at me then looked himself in the one mirror that was set up in my room and back to me. "It is true we look identical but why would my father not tell me that I had a twin?" "I don't know Tamaki, I have been told that I had a twin brother every day since I can remember and I always wanted to meet you. Now that I have I want to be with you forever and get to know you better." It was the wrong thing to say for that caused Tamaki to back out of the door.

I sighed this was going to take some time for him to get use to having a twin brother and I was willing to wait. Maybe, no I can't go to Hikaru and Kaoru for help without Tamaki's permission. Why is having a twin that you never met before have to be so difficult? I let these thought run wild through my mind. I was not going to give up on Tamaki even if it took years for him to come with grips of having a twin brother.

To my surprise Tamaki entered my room again but this time he came over and sat on the couch across from me I was on my bed. "So what are twins suppose to do?" He asked "Well whatever they want to do we are no different than any other siblings. Do you want to invite Hikaru and Kaoru over to give us some pointers?"He nodded and pulled out his phone and started dialling.

"Hikaru, your phone is ringing." "My phone, why would it be ringing at this time of night?" "I don't know it is probably just boss calling about something will you just answer it please?" "Fine!" Hikaru reached over to his phone flipped it open.

"Hello?" "Hikaru I need yours and Kaoru's help with something. Can you guys come over?" "Can't it wait until the morning?" "No it can't wait get over here now!" With that Tamaki hung up.

"Kaoru we better head over it seems mighty important." "Everything is important to him though." "Well we still should get ready and head over he could be in real trouble." "Alright I guess we can head over." With that they climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Tamaki was at the door waiting for them to arrive I was a few steps behind him. When he saw their car pull up into the drive way he ran out to meet them and ushered them into the foyer where I was standing. They eyed me up and down. "Why is he here boss?" "Hikaru, Kaoru I want you to meet my new twin brother." Their mouths fell open. "Did he just say what I thought he said?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. "I believe he did Hiroshi is boss' twin brother."

Then they turned to me and gave me a big hug. "Guys we need your help on how to act like twins we both have never had any siblings before and we need your help." I said. "Our help why our help?" They both asked in unison. "Because you are the only twins which we both know." "Oh in that case we need to get started right away!"

They dragged us into the living room. "The first thing to being a twin is you have to dress like each other now in order to help you with that we will have to see both of your closets." Tamaki was then pulled towards his room by Hikaru and I led Kaoru to mine. They pulled out all our clothes and brought them back to the living room. They then sorted out possible outfits which there were only a few. "We are going to need to do a shopping spree sometime tomorrow to get you guys some more clothes." They then proceeded to play with our hair parting it one way then the other. I was beginning to think that they were having too much fun with making us over so that we looked identical.

"How are we supposed to act?" It was the wrong question to ask these two. "Like you and your brother are the only ones in the world never leave your twins side. Basically watch us and do what we do." They responded. I looked at Tamaki I could tell that he was finding this to be too much work I knew that he liked his independence but he wanted to act like a twin so I knew that he was going to do everything these two told him to do.

The next day at school Tamaki never left my side for one moment and if I had to go somewhere without him he would whine. He was taking this twin thing a little too far but I was not going stop him for he was accepting the fact that he had a twin better than I thought he would.

We walked into the classroom side beside and all our classmates turned to look. "What is going on? They look identical." I heard one girl ask another. Tamaki was now pulling me in the direction of that girl when he reached her he said these words which made me feel faint. "My dear I would like you to meet my twin brother." I know that it was simple but he was calling me his twin what more could I ask for. She glanced at me and the smiled at Tamaki. "So Hiroshi is actually your twin how exciting, you never mentioned that you had a twin brother before." "My dear I never knew that I had a twin until last night so how could I tell you about him?" She blushed and lowered her eyes to her desk.

"Tamaki we really should take our seats, it looks like class is going to begin." I said as I pulled him towards our seats. He looked like a lost puppy being led a stray but I did not care we needed to take our seats the teacher was glaring at us.

Lunch time Tamaki pulled me over to the table with our fellow club members. I wanted to sit under the big tree where I sat and ate yesterday. But Tamaki wanted to sit with his friends and he was not going to let his twin brother eat alone so I let him drag me over to the table. I felt very uncomfortable but again I did not complain.


	5. The Game Begins

Today was just a meeting at the club, meaning, that there would be no customers today, for that I was glad I did not know if I could face any customers today anyways with the way Tamaki was acting. I needed some space so I decided to sit next Haruhi and hoped that my brother would take a hint. He didn't take the hint however instead he pulled me up and forced me to sit next to him. I really wanted to have my space but I did not dare get up and move at that movement for I knew that he it would upset him if I did so.

Finally I decided to move I could no longer stand acting like this it was not me and I wanted to be myself in front of the my new friends. After I moved from his side Tamaki ran to a corner and crouched in it and face the wall. I did not know what to do. I had only known him for a few days and I had not yet realized that he was the pouting type.

I walked over to him something I probably should not have done but I did not know what else to do. "Tamaki come on now I just want a little space. Don't you want me to be happy as well? Let's go and join the others now alright." He looked up at me and I will never forget that face. He just looked so sad. "Why don't you love me anymore?" "Tamaki, my dear brother of course I love you and I always will just need some space from time to time. You can understand that right?" He nodded and stood up. "Will you sit beside me if I stop acting exactly like you?" This time I nodded. "Alright come and sit with me!" He perked up sooner than I thought he would. Wow he really is dramatic. I thought to myself.

Everyone else just stared for the only other person who was able to calm Tamaki down like I just did was Haruhi and that was a surprise in its self. Tamaki waited until I made my way back to the couch where we were originally sitting he followed me and sat down beside me. I hoped that the rest of the meeting would continue smoothly. Well it didn't of course and that was to be expected with this gang. I was learning quickly that everyone tried to keep Tamaki happy and content in whatever they did. Well if this was the case why not play my own little game I decided from now on I would go out of my way to snag the most beautiful girls away from Tamaki and take them for myself. I actually had experience in this matter for in France I was always dating the most beautiful girls in my former school.

**Authors note: I know this is short but I right now I don't have anything else to add I hope you are still enjoying this story. If you have any ideas feel free to send them to me. It would be much appreciated.**

**Kristy **


	6. The Monster Within

Finally I was home again and in my room with the door locked so Tami yes Tami my new nickname for him and I know that it will drive him insane but I kind of liked it besides he did act like a girl a lot. I had not tried it out on him yet and I so wanted to see his reaction to his nickname so I got up and walked over to his room and knocked. "Tami may I come in?" Why on earth is she calling me Tami? I am not a girl. Tamaki thought to himself as he opened the door. I could tell that he did not like the new nickname but I really did not care but what he said next took me off guard. "Hiri of course you may come in." He thought of a nickname for me too but I liked his though at the moment it seemed like I didn't which I was fine with.

"Tami I am sorry for the way I acted in the club this afternoon" "It's okay Hiri I know what you are going through remember we are in the same predicament and now that I think of it I really should not of gone as far as I did. You do deserve your space so for that I am sorry." Did he really just apologise to me. "Tami I don't mind you acting all twin like but I would like you to tone it down just a little if you don't mind." "Of course I don't mind Hiri. Would you like to come and play a game with me?" Sure Tami what kind of game do you want to play?" "Just get over here and I will show you." I walked over and sat beside him he then handed me a controller for his Wii it turned out to be Mario Kart. Well I wasn't good at this game however I wasn't bad either. As it turns out he was worse than me imagine that he owned the game and he just downright sucked at it. Or was it just an act I would never know.

Thursday

Well today was the day that my plan to sweep all the most beautiful girls off their feet and into my arms would commence. I smiled as I rode with Tami in the limo. I really was not used to riding in them but it was the only mode of transportation that Tami would allow me to take. If it were up to me I would ride a bike to school I really did love the outdoors and always wanted to be one with nature. I loved the feeling of the wind against my face and the sound of the dirt crunching under the tire of my bike as I rode along. Well of course I have to do what Tami wants he still did not want me to leave his sight but he was getting a little better at giving me some space though I did have to ask for it.

I picked the first girl that I was going to sweep off her feet she was probably only five foot five at the most five foot six with long black curly hair and hazelnut eyes she was a real beauty. I walked over to her and said. "My dear would you mind if I join you." Okay it wasn't as smooth as I would have wanted it to go but could think of nothing else at the time. She smiled at me to my surprise and moved over I sat down. Well this is going better than I thought it would. "So my dear will you grant me your name. Which I assume will be as beautiful as your hair." Alright comparing her name to her hair could be a big mistake but I could not stop thinking about her hair the way it formed such perfect ringlets. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tami watching me I grinned and waited for her to respond.

Tamaki

Why is Hiri flirting with my girl? Well she really is not my girl but I liked to think that she was. I thought to myself as I headed over to see what exactly my brother was up to. "Hey Hiri what exactly are you doing?" Hiri turned and acted a little surprised when he saw me standing behind him I knew that he had saw me watching him and this girl a few moments ago so his act did not surprise me. "Oh Tami you scared me I was just talking to her come on remember you promised to give me my space." I nodded and walked away a little depressed that Hiri did not want to spend time with his own brother but what did I expect I did have to give him the space he asked for and he does spend a lot of his time with me already I could handle a few minutes without him. I walked over to Hurahi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why must he be so difficult?" I asked. "Come on Tamaki remember you are difficult sometimes as well and he is your twin. Why can't you just leave him alone for a little while?" "I know it is just that I feel betrayed when he would rather spend his time with everyone else and not me. Do you know what I mean Hurahi?"


End file.
